theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost on the open ocean
My 2nd fanfiction, Feedback is appreciated. Lincoln, Luna, Lynn, Lori and Leni are lost during family voyage on North Atlantic Ocean. They try to survive and return to their family. Prologue Sunny summer day, whole Loud family had a ship voyage on North Atlantic Ocean. The older girls were lying on chairs and sunbathing with help of special mirrors, while the younger girls and Lincoln were playing and their parents took care of Lily. All wore their swimsuits from episode Linc or Swim but Leni had no cap on her head. Lincoln and Lynn were fighting on pool noodles like on swords, playing a pirate duel. They were moving during fight, suddenly they approached a recuse inflatable boatmotor. They went on it and began fighting, what attracted Luna's attention. She decided to leave her sunglasses and mirror on her hair and go to her younger siblings to stop them. - Hey, guys, stop! - Luna yelled approaching her siblings - Stop or you will fall! - Don't worry, sis. - Lincoln tried to calm her down - We have all under control. - Mom and dad told clearly to not go too close to the water! Lynn used talk between Lincoln and Luna as a distraction to strike him by her noodle. He lost his balance so grabbed Lynn instinctly to prevent his falling. However their weights were similar so instead he pulled her and they both fell to the boat. Luna tried to catch them, but they two were too heavy for her to stop. As the result they all three fell to the boat and got tangled in ropes inside the boat. They tried to untie themselves but it was fruitless. They asked Lori for help. Leni saw this and mistook it for some kind of game. - Sigh, kids! - Lori stood up and made a facepalm - Stay calm, I'm going to untie you. - Whoa! Guys, what are you playing in? - Leni asked interested and smiled - Are you practicing making nodes? - Don't disturb me, I'm going to untie them (kids). - Untie them (nodes)? It's easy. - Leni grabbed a node of a rope that was keeping the rescue inflatable boat - Let me show you. - No! - Lori, Lincoln, Luna and Lynn shouted simultanously - No, no, no, no, no, no, no! - they were screaming faster and faster, watching in horror what Leni was doing The boat fell to water with all five siblings, only Leni's sandals and sunglasses along with Lincoln and Lynn's pool noodles were left on the ship. - Leni!!! - Lori, Lincoln, Luna and Lynn simulatanously yelled. - I'm sorry, terribly sorry. - Leni said sadly - I just wanted to show you how good am I on untying nodes - But not the ones that kept the boat in air! - Lincoln screamed angry - Oh, no! - Leni said - My hair got messy Leni she tried to fix her hair but she unintentionally turned on the motor of the inflatable boat. The boat swam away quickly and vanished in horizon. Rest of the family paniced immadiatelly. Chapter 1 - Panic Time Some time later the inflatable boat stopped but the siblings were already lost on the open sea. - You're second the oldest sister and you behave like second the youngest! - Lori complained in anger - Hey! That's rude and not true! - Leni angrily replied - I am not boring like Lisa, I also don't have such terrible sense of fashion like her. - That's not what I mean! - Lori explained and brutally honestly admited - You think like a little child despite being a teen! Lincoln and Lynn are younger but they would never thought about untying nodes that were keeping this boat stabile. Because of your stupidity we are in this awful situation! Do you even think before you act?! - Whaaa! - Leni reacted by crying and screaming - Don't you think you were too strict? - Luna asked disgusted - No, may she knows the truth and finally learns from her mistakes. - Lori advocated herself - You made her cry! - Lynn complained - How is that supposed to help? - Lynn is right! - Lincoln supported her - Leni, please stop crying, - Luna grabbed Leni's arms to calm her down - It isn't exacly like Lori said. - Just next time before you do something, think twice or three times. - Lincoln adviced - No, wait. Think five times before you do anything! Leni stopped crying and went silent for a moment, then she said "Yes, you're right I thought about it once and then I tought it was a good idea." - We are several miles from the ship with our family. - Lori described the situation - We need to swim back. Lynn, make the motor work. - No problem. - Lynn pulled the motor line but it caused nothing. - Why doesn't it work? - she looked down to check what happened to the motor - Guys, we have a problem! The motor is broken because it's fan is gone. - We don't have a problem. - Lori commented - We are litterally doomed! All siblings got stunned after hearing this. Lynn, Lincoln, Luna and Leni began crying histerically and running around. - Don't panic! - Lori calmed them down - We still have arms, use them. First turn it around for 180 degrees. - It isn't that hot. - Leni commented - It's about 80 degrees - Not those degrees, Leni. - Lori yelled - Just do what others do. The kids turned the inflatable boat back and put it in motion by their arms. Chapter 2 - Hunger Sea After few hours they all were exhausted. - That's all your fault! - Luna pointed Lincoln and Lynn - If you weren't playing on that boat that wouldn't happen. - But we didn't untie the node. - Lynn pointed Leni - But Lori didn't tell me which node I shouldn't untie in time. - Leni explained - I litterally told you to not disturb! - Lori relpied in anger - Stop! - Lincoln yelled - We need to cooperate. If we argue or worse, if we start fighting, we all fall from the boat. - Look who's talking! - spoke Luna sarcastically - You and Lynn were fighting and that's how it all began. - I said stop! - Lincoln said back - It's past and we must think about the nearest future. Suddenly in the siblings' bellies rumblings began. - I got hungry because of this paddling. - Lynn commented - We need to eat something. - Luna added - But in this boat is nothing to eat. - So we can catch fish and eat it raw.- Lori said, looking at sad faces of her siblings - I know it's not tasty but our options are limited. - What about drinking? - Lincoln asked - The water around us is not fit to drink. - Well... We will drink our tears if necessary. Leni tied one of the ropes to Lynn's waist to ensure her safety. Lynn jumped into water and dived. Lincoln was assigned to observe Lynn's rope. - I am sorry. - Lincoln said sadly lamented - So you finally realised your mistake. - Lori and Luna commented - But keep focused. Lincoln felt Lynn was pulling the rope, so he informed his sisters about it. They all pulled the rope. Suddenly Lynn catched Lincoln's neck and grabbed him to water. Leni took Lincoln back on the boat and Lori did the same with Lynn. - Lynn! - Lori, Lincoln, Luna and Leni simulatanously yelled - That's my way to release whole this stress. - Lynn explained herself - What's wrong in some fun? - No time for goofs! - Luna complained - Not in this situation. Do you have fish? - No, but I have those black tiny pearls. - Whoa! - Leni got fascinated - how shiny they are - There is no place to spend them. - Lincoln commented Suddenly a strange sound appeared and then bubbles on the surface of water. The siblings felt something bad is gonna happen. Then an octopus as big as Luna jumped from water on the boat. - Those pearls are eggs of that octopus! - Lincoln informed Lynn never faced such big animal so she frightened and accidentally dropped it's eggs, causing some of them broke. The infuriated octopus attacked Lynn. Luna instinctly shielded her with own body only to be tangled. Luckily Luna was strong enough to free herself. In anger she punched the octopus several times till it looked lifeless. Luna was shocked of she did it. - Lu-na! Lu-na! Lu-na! - Lori, Leni, Lincoln and Lynn cheered for Luna - You're definitelly awesome! - Lincoln complimented - We have food now. - Well, that's me. - Luna blushed All the siblings were eating the killed octopus and its eggs. Because they didn't know when will they see ground, they had to save some of the food for later. Chapter 3 - Night of Lament At night the girls were sleeping but Lincoln stayed on guard. He began sobbing, what awoken Luna. - (Sob) How long do you think we're going to stay here? - Lincoln asked crying - I don't know, maybe few hours or few days. - Luna replied - (Sob) Or maybe we're gonna stay here forever. - Lincoln cried harder - We're gonna die here lost and this boat will be our grave (Sob). - Hey! Don't be such pesimist! - Luna embraced Lincoln and gently rubbed his back - You start sounding like Lucy. - (Sob) I miss Lucy, Luan, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily, Mom and Dad. - Lincoln hugged Luna stronger with each mentioned name and cried more - (Sob) I feel so helpless. I wish it were just a nightmare (Sob). - I miss them all too. - Luna replied - Lincoln, please don't cry because I'm gonna cry too and I really don't like it. - I'll try. - Lincoln stopped sobbing - I don't want to make anyone cry. We will return home no matter how long it takes. - That's the spirit, Lincoln. - Luna rubbed tears from her brother's face - You can rest now, I'll stay on guard. - she kissed him in forehead for good night. Chapter 4 - Morning of Stress Morning all the siblings were eating the killed octopus for breakfast. Lincoln looked on sad faces of his sisters. Luna was pretending to play on gitaur with a piece of rope. Lynn was jumping with another piece of rope, Leni was rubbing her face with octopus ink to make herself preetier. However that ink quickly got hot in tropical sun what caused Leni scream in panic. To help her Lincoln splashed her face. - Thanks, little brother. - Leni commented - I though five times about using it, 3 times for and 2 times against. - I see how much we miss home. - Lincoln commented - I have nothing what would remind me a comic or a video game. - he complained - I have worse! - Lori said - I can't check if Bobby sent me a message. So much ink and no paper and no bottle to send S.O.S. letter. - If you're bored, we can play in clapping hands. - Leni suggested with enthusiastic smile - That's for little children. - Lincoln complied - But so be it. - If we return, I'll spend rest of vacation in malls on shopping. - Leni said clapping hands with Lincoln - Or in our garden on sunbathing. All but far from water. - I have enough of sea voyages for several summers. - Lincoln said Suddenly Lori screamed and started walking round in anger much to fear of others. - I have enough of whole this situation! - Lori yelled and got angrier with every said word- I can't chat with Bobby! I wear same clothes for two days! I eat disgusting octopus instead of healthy food, I have to endure Leni's cryings so I could drink her bitter tears! My legs got hairy, I have fur under arms! Now my skin gets old and ugly in this tropcial sun! I can't help myself in my private business without getting embarassed! All because of you four! - Do you think only you suffer? - Luna asked angry- We all want to return home. We all know situation is awful but wrath doesn't help. - Luna is right! - Lincoln joined - With your sudden lose of temper we come to despair because you are the most responsible of us. If you can't handle the situation, then what hope we have left? - As our big sister are supposed to protect us, give us hope instead of despair! - Lynn commented - Preety words, but they won't save us. - Lori replied - Do you think it's so simple? I fear not just for you, I fear for my parents! They surely die out of despair because they know nothing about our location! - You'll thank me later - Leni grabbed Lori behind her and pushed her head to water to calm her down. - What the hell are you doing?! - Lori asked angry - Calm down! - Leni pushed Lori's head to water again - (Caugh) What? Have I just said what I said? - Lori asked confused - What was that? - I'm helping you to release your stress! - Leni answered - When we're in trouble we always come to you for help. If you say we're hopeless, then sooner we'll die of despair than by heat or hunger! Despair is our worst enemy right now. - (Sigh) I'm sorry all of you. I didn't mean any of this. - Lori humbly said - I said it all because of whole this stress. I wasn't ready for this. The situation gets worse and worse with each hour. All Lori's siblings embraced her to help her get rid of her remaining stress. - Listen up! - Lincoln interrputed - We still have our hopes and dreams to realise. I want to be a detective or a video game tester or a ghost hunter. Sounds impossible, but surely I won't know if it's possible unless I try it myself. All got suprised by Lincoln's motivational speech. - Luna, do you still dream about being a rock star? Travel round the world, sing on your concerts, sign autographs to your fans on your discs. - Yes, I do. - Luna replied with smile - Lynn, do you still dream about defeating the most talented opponents in every sport? - Yes, I do. - Lynn replied with smile - Leni, do you dream about designing clothes? Give fashion new directions, change people to your image? - No. - Leni replied to everyone surprise - I want to be more. - Lori,.. - Lincoln was interrupted - No need to ask. - Lori interrupted - We all have dreams left to make real. To do it we need to survive. If we give up now, even in afterlife we will be ashamed and mocked by ghosts. If we survive, we'll return home stronger, more experienced and more determinated to realise our dreams. If we don't then at least we won't die surrendered. - Epic speech. - Lincoln complimented - We won't give up. ( burp) - he accidentally burped/ - Lincoln! - Lori, Leni, Luna and Lynn yelled - Sorry, that's that octopus - Lincoln blushed - Hey, let's make burping contest. - Disgusting - Lori complied - Whatever, I have time for craziness Chapter 5 - Finnally on Land All siblings burped one by one, Luna even tried to make her burp sound like music. Suddenly a very powerful burp was unleashed but none of the siblings did this. Then behind the siblings water started waving and the mysterious burp happened again. It was a whale and that burping was it's voice. - This big one took our burping as a mating singing. - Lincoln explained. - Hurry! - Lori screamed and all siblings quickly began paddling by hands. Disapointed whale dived making a powerful wave that moved the boat with the Loud siblings. They were terrified, so terrified they fainted. Some time later Lori tried to open her eyes and detected sand. - A land! - Lori screamed happy - We litterally reached land! Ouch! - she felt a headache and grabbed her forehead - I'm bleeding! - she reacted on blood on her right hand. - Lori! - Lincoln, Luna, Leni and Lynn screamed - You're alive! - I'm happy, but please help me with my wound. - Don't watch! - Luna covered Lincoln's eyes. - Ehh, Lori. - Leni commented - You lost your bra! - Noooooo! - Lori screamed in horror - Don't worry, use them. - Leni gave Lori seeshells - Thanks, Leni. - Let me cover your wound. - Lincoln showed bandage - Where do you have this from? - In the boat was a a hidden place for medpack. I discovered it after the boat got destroyed - He helped us with our wounds - Lynn commented - My leg, Luna's arm, Leni's stomach and now your head. - We are finally on the ground, but where are we? - Luna asked - For sure we're in our homeland. - Lori replied sticking seeshells to her breasts- Let's move. The siblings walked along beach hoping to reach a civilisation, leaving prints of their bare feet. - The worst part is over. - Lori commented - Let's hope near is a port town or a village - You, know Lori. - Lincoln commented - You're harsh and nervous but you protect and motivate us, You are like a mother to us. - Don't say such things! - Lori blushed - I just did what every big sister should. - Brother, perhaps you say too much. - Lynn commented - No, that was very nice. - Leni defended Lincoln - You all cause trouble and often annoy me. - Lori complained - But I love you all equally. Let's move. - Look, buildings! - Luna pointed - That's the city where our travel started. - Lincoln recognised familiar buildings Chapter 6 - Back to Civilisation The siblings went to the city and searched for their family. Citizens often looked on Lori's seeshell bra. They detected a wall with black and white pictures and a small girl near it. - Lucy, is that you? - Lynn asked surprised - Oh, no! Missing my dead brother and sisters is making me lose my mind. - Lucy whispered sadly - I hear their voices. - Lucy, turn around. - Lincoln said - So the spiritual rituals work. - Lucy commented - How it is dying, spirits of Lori, Leni, Luna, Lincoln and Lynn? - If we were spirits, would you see our shadows? - Lincoln asked - Or feel warmth of my hand? Lucy touched her brother's hand and felt warmth. Unable to believe, she moved hair from her eyes to see if that's real. Surprised she started crying and run towards Lincoln to hug him. - Lincoln! It's really you. - Lucy cried out of joy - 3 days passed since you vanished. We though you're lost forever. - It's hard to get rid of us. - Leni commented and hugged Lucy, rest of the sisters joined the group hug - How did you go back? - Lucy asked - It's a long story. - Luna answered - Lead us to rest of our family first, then well tell it with details - Of course and we can take your photographs. Our parents and sisters came to our van, I wanted to stay longer. The family finally reunited. Luan, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily were more than happy to see their not so long lost relatives, however the parents had mixed feelings, joy and anger. Epilogue - What did you think? - Rita asked - Because of your irresponsible playing we were dying out of worries. - We had to pay a fortune for the lost inflatable boat with motor. - Lynn Sr. complained - We're lucky we didn't have to pay for your funerals without bodies. - You're grounded for the rest of the vacation and you won't get pocket money until the costs of damages are paid. - That's not fair at all! - Lori replied - We were absent only for 3 days and now we have are grounded for 3 weeks? This is disproportionate! - Yeah, too much! - Lynn joined - We experienced hell on the sea and this is how we are rewarded? - Do you even imagine, what we went through? - Lynn Sr. asked with anger - Maybe, but do you know what we went through? - Lincoln asked - We hunted for sea food and drank our tears to survive, we had to endure tropical sun, winds and waves, we fought octopus and .... - Linc, you only waste your breath. - Luna calmed her brother down - They don't believe us. - You're right, we don't. - Lynn Sr. responded - There is no way you could meet an octopus, - Look at this. - Leni showed them a piece of tentacle - All what my brother said is true. - He also took care of our wounds. - Lori added - Isn't it a proof that we're mature and responsible enough to survive such chain of unexpected events? - What you say makes sense. - Rita responded - But still you won't avoid penalty. You are banned for chatting, shopping, playing video games, sports and music. You will find a work for vacation and your salaries will be spend to pay the debt. - We can endure it. - Lincoln commented - After 2 days on open sea and 1 day on a wild beach home is the place we wish to be the most. - Agreed. - Luna, Lynn, Leni and Lori commented. - Our dreams must wait longer for making them real but at least we still have chance for it - Lincoln said breaking the 4th wall - No matter how hard situation can be, our cooperation, our family love, our calamity and our determination are the means to survive. With such unforgetable experience we're ready for the worse but I do hope that won't happen again very soon. THE END Trivia *This is my first survival story. *This is my first fanfiction featuring all siblings but only 5 of them are main characters. *To write this story I was inspired by listening to song "The Beast of Pirate Bay" by Voltaire. *I picked octopus as the enemy because sharks are used too often in such stories. *Seeshell bra for Lori is a reference to Little Mermaid. Category:Episodes